The Letter Boy
by Just Another Wise Girl
Summary: 'Dear Annabeth... I can assure you I'm not some weird stalker or anything... You looked so beautiful it hurt to breathe... I didn't want to give you just one kiss, so I gave you fifty instead... You're cute when you blush... Happy Valentine's Day... I love you... From, Your Secret Admirer' OR Annabeth receives roses and letters from a mysterious boy. AU. Oneshot. *Percabeth*


**Hey guys, so I literally thought of this idea like 5 minutes ago and I just had to write it. Screw homework!  
So, since Valentine's Day just passed, I thought I'd dedicate this oneshot to my OTP Percabeth! I'll honestly love this couple forever! So, I hope you enjoy and happy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy the undeniably attractive demigod Jackson. All rights to Rick!**

* * *

_I fell in love the same way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once  
-The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

**The Letter Boy**

Annabeth Chase was many things.

She was prideful, intelligent, brave, and honest. But most of all, she was lonely.

She had started off in this new school called Goode High. Though she still had no idea what was so 'good' about it. She had transferred there near the beginning of ninth grade when her father decided it was time for a fresh start.

You see, Annabeth's parents had divorced a few months ago and her father immediately began dating a new woman once the papers were finalized. The woman, Susan was her name (though Annabeth preferred to call her the step-monster), had two children. They were twin boys four years younger than Annabeth, so it was safe to say that they were like the devil's spawn.

They had moved to New York from sunny California and Annabeth could already tell that this was going to be a bad idea. New York had, admittedly, beautiful architecture, but the people there were extremely rude (at least the people she met).

Whenever Annabeth would walk down the hallways with her large textbooks clutched to her chest, her peers would sneer at her and give her the dirtiest looks. Some would tease her about her freakish grey eyes and others would snatch her books away and throw them in the trash. Annabeth would always try to defend herself, but there came a few days where she would let the taunting get to her.

_Freak._

_Smartass. _

_Bitch. _

She hated it. She hated everything that had to do with this school, and it wasn't like her so called family were much help. She'd try to tell them what was happening, but her father would always ignore her and focus on his work and Susan would just laugh and say it was harmless fun. Well, news flash! It wasn't fucking fun. It was hurtful and mean.

Eventually, Annabeth got used to the teasing, name-calling, and shoves into lockers. She didn't fight back anymore. What was the point? They'd only do something worse the next time around. And it wasn't like anyone was going to stick up for her either. She had no friends. No one wanted to associate themselves with ugly know it all Annabeth Chase.

One day, when she was publicly humiliated in the cafeteria after one of the cheerleaders 'accidentally' spilled their tomato sauce filled pasta all over Annabeth's clothes, she made a decision.

She was running away.

She couldn't take it anymore. The bullying, the neglect, the laughter that would stab her repeatedly in the chest. She had promised herself that she wouldn't give up. That she wouldn't let them break her. But after months of this God awful torture, with no one there to help or support her, she reached her limit.

So as she left the cafeteria, with burning tears in her eyes, she devised a plan in her head. She would leave this Friday. Everyone will be too hyped up over Valentine's Day to notice her absence. She would do it. She would finally be free. Away from the taunting laughter that would always seem to follow her.

But if Annabeth had looked more closely, she would have noticed that not everyone was laughing. That one loyal soul had made a decision that day too. They were going to help her. They were going to see her smile... Even if it was the last thing they would do.

~oOo~

Annabeth was ready to execute her plan.

It was finally Friday. She was excited to start on this new journey and not have to worry about school or her broken home life any longer. She was going to leave and start her new life on her own.

That is, until she reached her locker at the end of the day.

Everyone was overly enthused with the aspect of love and crushes today. Of course it was understandable since Valentine's Day is supposedly the most romantic day of the year. Annabeth thought it was stupid though. She believed that _every_ day should be celebrated with love. Not just one commercially industrialized day. Plus, everyone acted agonizingly lovey dovey during this time and Annabeth thought it was just sickening.

The school was handing out little baggies with heart shaped candies in them for students to give out to the people they cared for. Annabeth didn't receive anything. She already knew that was going to happen, but did the teacher really have to give her a sympathetic look and say "Don't worry sweetheart, maybe next year."

Annabeth didn't care. She didn't give two craps about these people, so why would she care about getting a damn baggie from someone? So she walked casually to her locker once the ending bell rang. Passing all the students who were making out and groping each other in the hallways. Seriously? Couldn't you have waiting till you _left_ the school before attacking each other like wild beasts?

Once Annabeth opened her locker, to say she was surprised was an understatement.

Inside her neatly organized area was a single lavender coloured rose with a letter attached to the stem. Annabeth had learned the meanings of roses from her old friend in California, Katie Gardner. If her memory served her correct, lavender meant enchantment or love at first sight.

Wait... _What_?

Love at first sight? This had to be some sort of sick joke. No one in this school could love her. Hell, no one even _liked_ her! It was a prank. It had to be. They were just trying to mess with her head.

The hallways were already starting to clear out once Annabeth decided to open the letter. It probably had 'Syke!' or 'Fooled ya Loser!' written in it. But instead of finding what she was expecting, Annabeth came face to face with large sloppy handwriting.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and began reading the semi-long letter.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_Hi. How are you? I hope you're doing well. So, I guess I should start of by saying happy Valentine's Day. Did you like the rose? I had to search Google to find out the right meaning to give you. Knowing you though, you probably already knew what it meant. You're so smart. It's one of the reasons why I like you so much. _

_Okay, so you're probably wondering: Who is this creepy dude? Well, I can assure you I'm not some weird stalker or anything. I'm just a guy who really likes you. And I'm sorry that I can't say this to you in person. I guess you could call me a coward, but after seeing what that bitch Khione (sorry for my language, my mom says I have a problem) did to you... I couldn't let you go on thinking that someone in this school doesn't care about you. _

_I should have talked to you the first day you came here. But you looked so beautiful it hurt to breathe. Okay, I'm sounding sappy, but I can't help it. You're so amazing and pretty and smart and nice, it makes my brain turn to mush. _

_So I decided that I'm going to write to you. Not forever. Just until I have enough courage to talk to you. You're still intimidating, but in a good way though! _

_I'm sorry if you find this creepy or weird. But I figured this was the best way to talk to you. I promise you that I'm not like the other kids in our grade. I'll never be mean to you. And I promise that I'll find a way to protect you. _

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. If you want me to stop, just say the word. But I know how much you hate not knowing something. So I can assure you that I'll reveal myself to you one day.' _

Annabeth stared at the letter in shock.

That had to be some of the nicest things anyone had ever said about her. This couldn't have been some practical joke. No one could write something like this and not mean it. She had to find out who this mystery boy was.

But who could it be? She really didn't have any leads except that he was in her grade and he has her lunch. Who could have written something so wonderful and sweet? He was certainly right about one thing. She hated not knowing something. And she swore that she would meet this boy, no matter what obstacles lie in her way.

So instead of fleeing like she had originally planned, Annabeth stayed. She stayed because one person reached out to her. One person cared. He made her feel wanted and welcomed.

She stayed for him.

~oOo~

Annabeth was now in the tenth grade, and she still had no idea who the letter boy was.

He had kept his promise. He wrote to her every week. It was never as long as the first letter he had given her, and he never gave any hints as to who he was, but she still loved receiving them.

At first, she thought it was a cute gesture. Every time she opened her locker on Friday, she would smile once she saw the letter waiting patiently on her shelf. But then, she found herself getting antsy about it. All she could think about was the sweet message that would be waiting for her at the end of the week. She'd catch herself re-reading the previous letter over and over again until Friday hit.

She felt like some lovesick puppy or something. She had already admitted to herself that she had a slight crush on the mysterious letter boy, but it was ridiculous to even feel that way right? She didn't even know who he was for goodness sakes! But when he wrote to her, none of that seemed to matter.

He would write things like: _'Your hair is curled like a princess. It makes sense since you are one.'_

Or: _'I saw you smile in the library the other day. I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful.'_

Sometimes he would write jokes to her: _'What did one ocean say to the other? Nothing, they just waved! XD'_

He would usually end his jokes with emoticons, Annabeth noted. Although they were extremely corny, his jokes always found a way to make her laugh.

She liked him. She liked him a lot. And she kept wishing every day that she would be able to meet him.

Valentine's Day rolled around again and this time, the school was giving out heart shaped boxes filled with chocolate inside. And, as was expected, Annabeth didn't receive anything. The thought didn't bother her though. She preferred letter boy's messages anyways.

So as the day ended, she happily skipped to her locker (yes she actually _skipped_). She ignored the strange looks that her peers were giving her since they were never so used to seeing her with a smile on her face. She was still getting bullied, but much less than she used to. She figured it was letter boy's doing. And that gave her all the more reason to want to thank him.

She opened her locker and this time, there were two roses. One was lavender like the year before, and the other was a beautiful shade of blue. She had always heard of blue roses, but she had never seen one in person before. She remembered the meaning of it was 'the unattainable'.

She smelled the rose and smiled as she opened the letter.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! I figured that I should give you a new rose this year and make this our little tradition. So you might be wondering why I chose a blue rose. Well, for one thing, blue is my favourite colour. _

_I literally eat everything blue. Pancakes, coke, even pizza! I know you might think it's kind of a strange thing to admit to, but there's a story behind it that I'll tell you about one day. I also own a large amount of blue clothing. I think my favourite thing though would be my dark blue converse. I wonder what your favourite colour is. Maybe it's stormy grey, like your eyes. Or honey yellow, like your hair. Probably not since that would be kind of narcissistic of you (yes I looked that word up). And you are most certainly not narcissistic. _

_Anyways, back to the rose. As you know, it means 'the unattainable'. I chose it since, well, because you're unattainable to me. You're everything I ever want in life, but I don't deserve you one bit. _

_I'm not nearly as smart or as strong as you are. I heard what you said to Nancy when she was making fun of your shoes. Honestly though, how are you so witty? That comment about her crazy clown hair was classic! You literally left me laughing for days!_

_I'm glad to see you smiling more. You brighten up the whole room whenever you do. I heard you laughing a few times too (from my jokes most likely ;) ) and I swear it sounded like an angel's laugh. Yes, I'm getting corny again, but you should know that that's how I am. Plus, I think you like my corniness._

_Well, I hope you like the roses and I hope you have an incredible Valentine's Day! I'll write to you soon!_

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. Here's a little something we have in common: We both like Greek Mythology._

_P.P.S. I also like you... A lot.'_

Annabeth grinned widely as she shut her locker.

She loved that he shared a little about himself and had unconsciously given her another clue. He wears dark blue converse. So all she has to do is look at all the boy's feet to figure out who he is. Not that hard... Right?

She found it cute that he cared so much about a colour. Sure it was weird, but an adorable weird nonetheless. She wondered what her favourite colour was. She had never given much thought about it. Maybe red? Or purple? She wasn't really sure. Either way she was determined to figure it out.

She was too busy daydreaming about letter boy to notice a mob of people rushing her way. They had knocked her from side to side before she lost her footing and fell face flat on the floor. Her roses and letter flying out of her hands in the process. She quickly collected the letter and was about to reach for the flowers when someone else picked them up for her.

She looked up to find a cute raven haired boy kneeling in front of her, smiling shyly. He held the roses to her and she took them cautiously, not knowing if this boy was just like all the others.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You fell pretty hard."

Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. No one ever asked her of her well being except for letter boy. No one really cared.

She let a small smile escape her lips. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

Annabeth wasn't sure why, but the boy's cheeks were a deep red as he smiled back. She liked his smile. It was friendly and it held a sort of warmth to it that Annabeth wasn't used to seeing.

"I've gotta go" the boy said quickly. "My mom's waiting to pick me up."

"Oh okay" Annabeth responded disappointingly. She didn't want him to leave. This was the nicest social interaction she'd had in the past two years.

The boy helped Annabeth up and began walking away, but not before looking over his shoulder and calling out "Happy Valentine's Day!" Annabeth waved back and said the same.

She walked home thinking of the nice boy in the halls. She had never seen him before today, but he had this friendly aura about him that made her want to see him again. Just before he had left, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a gorgeous shade of sea green. They reminded her of the ocean and how much she loved spending long afternoons on the sand in the Californian sun.

That day, Annabeth decided on a favourite colour.

~oOo~

Eleventh grade rolled around and Annabeth thought of a brilliant idea.

During the summer, she had missed letter boy's messages. She found herself re-reading his old ones from the past two years (yes she kept them all), when an idea sparked through her mind.

Letter boy always wondered some things about her, but since he was too afraid to speak to her in person, he would never know. So, she decided to write him back. She would leave her own message every Friday morning for him to find when he left his letters. The plan was full proof. That is, until she started getting self-conscious.

What if he doesn't like what I wrote? What if he laughs at it? What if he doesn't write to me anymore?

_Stop it Chase. He won't stop writing. He'll appreciate the effort you made. _

So when Annabeth read the letter responding to hers, she was ecstatic to see that he loved her letter. He also said that it was about time that she wrote back and that he was waiting for her reply. God, how did he always find a way to make her smile?

Even on her worst days he always manages to brighten up her day. Whenever she'd get in a fight with her step-mother, he'd write something encouraging. Or if her peers (who haven't bullied her as much lately) are being inexplicably mean, he'd write something to make her laugh.

She thinks that's what she liked most about him. That he was always there. He was constant. He was permanent. And she needed that. She needed someone who will always have her back. Who she can trust to be there in times of trouble. And that was letter boy.

She imagined what he would look like. Not that looks mattered to her, but it would be nice to put a face to the words. Maybe he'd have dirty blonde hair. Maybe brunette. Would he have blue eyes or brown? Is he tall? Is he short? Does he wear glasses? What's his smile like? Annabeth likes to think that his smile is incredible as well as the rest of him.

She wonders what it would be like to kiss him. If Annabeth's sure about one thing, it would be that he's an amazing kisser. How could he not be? For those sweet words to come from his mouth, he must have sweet lips too right? Okay, now she's sounding like those gossipy girls who obsess over boys and the latest fashion trends. She wasn't like that, but she still wonders. Dreams about it even.

It was during Christmas time when she asked him if he would give her a kiss. It took all her bravery to do it, but she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know. When she opened her locker that same day, she was worried he'd just swoop in out of nowhere and kiss her. She didn't like to be surprised. She had to prepare herself beforehand.

So when she found a bag of Hershey's kisses in her locker along with his letter, she laughed. She laughed loudly, not caring what other people thought of her. She should have known he would have pulled something like this. He could be so silly.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_I didn't want to give you just one kiss, so I gave you fifty instead. Is that okay? _

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I'll give you a real kiss someday. ;)' _

A few months later, Annabeth was dreading gym class. She had always been athletic and she loved playing sports, so that wasn't what bothered her. No, what bothered her was the uniform she had to wear for the volleyball unit.

The shirt was fine, but it was the shorts that unnerved her. They were black short shorts that exposed way too much skin for Annabeth to be comfortable in. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her body or anything. On the contrary, she thought her body was perfectly fine, but the class was co-ed. And the boys... Well, let's just say they weren't the most polite gentlemen.

She walked out of the changeroom with her head held high behind a few of her classmates. They boys began wolf whistling and cat calling as the girls went to their respective benches. Everyone began doing the required stretching when suddenly, Luke Castellan, football extraordinaire, stalked up to Annabeth's side.

"Hey baby" he said in his low monotone voice that had every girl swooning. Well, every girl except Annabeth.

"I'm not your baby" Annabeth replied, glaring holes into Luke's head.

He leaned in close. Too close for comfort. "Oh come on sweetheart. Don't be like that. What do you say we ditch this place and take a trip to the janitor's closet?"

Who the hell did he think she was? She wasn't about to go ditch class to hook up with him! She wasn't some sort of floozy! If he didn't give her back her personal space in the next five seconds, he was never going to have children.

"No way in hell" she growled. "Now fuck off." She turned and stomped away, feeling quite pleased with how she handled herself, but not before Luke slapped her butt.

She froze.

She could hear the loud laughter from the other students and she could practically feel Luke's victorious smirk. Once she had regained her senses, she was about to go off on him when another voice interjected.

"What the fuck dude?"

She turned to find Green Eyes, or more specifically Percy Jackson. She had learned his name not long after he had helped her out in the hallway. He wasn't in many of her classes, but this year, his popularity had surpassed even Luke's. He was captain of the swim team and an all around good guy. Not to mention he was extremely handsome.

Luke's smirk grew wider. "What Jackson? Afraid I'll steal your girl?" Annabeth could tell Percy was trying to hide his blush, but the tips of his ears still turned red.

"She's not my girl." Annabeth wasn't sure, but she thought she detected a hint of sadness in his tone. "But you should still treat her with respect. So apologize Castellan."

Luke scrunched up his nose. Like the thought of apologizing to someone disgusted him, which it probably did. "And what if I don't?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Then you'll have to answer to me."

The students started forming a circle around the two teens, as if sensing that a fight was about to break loose. Luke sneered at Percy, then laughed coldly. "You sure you want to do this Jackson? All for some blonde bitch?"

Percy's eyes flashed murderously as he stared Luke down. He took one look at Annabeth (who was honestly worried about this boy's safety and admittedly his sanity) and clenched his fist. "Bring it on Luke."

Luke smiled cruelly. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

The two circled each other before Luke threw the first punch. Percy dodged easily and hit Luke's back with his elbow. Luke cried out, but retaliated by kicking Percy in the chest. He stumbled back which allowed Luke to get a good punch to his jaw. Percy quickly recovered and swept Luke's legs off the floor. Luke hit the ground with a hard thud before Percy hit him in the eye with a powerful punch.

Eventually, Coach Hedge came back from the teacher's lounge and broke the two up. He walked them to the principal's office while yelling at them through his bullhorn. Fortunately, just before they left, Annabeth caught Percy's eye.

She mouthed a silent thank you to him which resulted in a shrug and a bright smile spreading across his face. His smile was infectious, so Annabeth couldn't help but smile back. She didn't see Percy for the rest of the day.

It was soon Valentine's Day once again. The school decided on handing out red, white, and pink jellybean packets. As always, Annabeth didn't receive anything, to which she was grateful for. She didn't even like jellybeans.

She did like letter boy though. And this year, he gave her three roses along with his letter. One was lavender, another was blue, and the newest one was a bright orange. She blushed deeply as she recalled what it meant. Desire.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_I hope your Valentine's Day is going well. It has officially been two years since I've started writing to you. Can you believe that? If you think about it, this could literally be our anniversary. _

_It's been cool being able to talk to you like this and I know I may seem more of a coward than when I first began because two __whole years have passed and you still don't know who I am. Trust me when I say, I'm working on it._

_So this year's rose is orange, which means desire as you already know. Look, I'm going to be truthful to you Annabeth because there's absolutely no way I can lie to you. I'm a guy (obviously) and I will always think that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Don't ever forget that. _

_But I also think you're the sexiest... Is that too forward? I'm trying to explain my feelings which is just downright embarrassing since my face is probably tomato red right now. But when I saw you in your gym class the other day... God, it was like you were trying to kill me. It took everything I had not to go up to you and kiss you senseless. I wanted to run my fingers through your hair and just show you off to the world, but hide you as well because I didn't want those other guys to look at you. _

_I don't want to sound overprotective or anything, but I hated the way those guys stared at you. I was ready to punch out each and every one of them, but that would've been too much wouldn't it? Plus, you like to fight your own battles. Which just makes you even more attractive._

_So now you know my ongoing struggle. It's becoming unbearable to control myself around you when you're becoming more beautiful every day. Both inside and out. I wish I could tell you who I was. I'm just not ready yet. Not when your beauty is surpassing that of a supermodel. It's incredibly intimidating, but you wouldn't be yourself if you weren't intimidating. _

_So do me a favor. Try to refrain from wearing those volleyball shorts around me (I know you don't know who I am, but please). It's just torture seeing you walk around in those things. _

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. You're cute when you blush.'_

Annabeth needs a moment.

She also needs a little bit of air since she lost all sense of breathing. Maybe some water too, because her throat feels extremely dry. And while you're at it, a chair as well because her knees are about to give out.

He thinks she's _sexy_? _Her_? As in _Annabeth Chase_? She thought of herself as many things, but never sexy. And wait, if he saw her in gym class... Does that mean he's actually in her gym class or was he just passing by?

Ugh! It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he give her a clue that she could actually use? And how the hell did he know she'd be blushing?... He knows her way too well.

She looked around the hallway to see if there was someone,_ anyone_, who would strike her as letter boy. But no one seemed to call out to her. She was seriously starting to get angry with him. How could he not realize the effect he has on her? He couldn't be _that_ shy if he could just so blatantly call her sexy via letter.

She was going to find out who he was. It would be difficult since he is after all, very cunning. She's tried to catch him many times before and all of her plans have failed thus far. But she was going to do it. She promised herself.

By this time next year, she would know letter boy's identity. And nothing was going to stop her.

~oOo~

Senior year had finally arrived.

This was the year that things have thankfully started to turn around for the better. Annabeth was no longer being ignored at home and her parents were actually being nice to her for once. They even went on a family vacation to California during winter break. It was a little awkward at first, but Annabeth enjoyed the quality family time nonetheless.

The bullying has completely stopped now. Ever since word got out about Percy and Luke's fight last year, the taunting, teasing, and laughter had rapidly decreased.

Annabeth was happy now. She even made friends with the new girl, Thalia Grace, who looked like she stepped out of a punk band poster, but was surprisingly very nice.

The only thing that was bothering her was letter boy. She had executed numerous plans to try to catch him in action without prevail. It seemed he knew when she would be waiting him out since he never came by her locker whenever she was on stake out. She was more frustrated than ever, but she was stubborn. So there was no way she was going to give up.

She decided to narrow down the times as to when he could pass by. Mornings were out since she would go to her locker too often during that time. Lunch was not a possibility since he's stated countless times that he would never miss a meal. He is a growing boy after all. So that would leave the afternoon. But it couldn't be last period since teachers were roaming the halls around that time ready to catch any students ditching class.

Then it had to be during third.

Annabeth mentally slapped herself in the face. Why couldn't she have done this before? It would have saved her so much freaking time! Obviously, she wasn't thinking straight.

So she devised the perfect plan. The one even he couldn't see coming. She would discover his true identity next week on Valentine's Day.

Once the day she had been waiting for rolled around, Annabeth set her plan into action. As people were giving each other heart shaped lollipops, she sneaked out of the lunchroom and ran towards her locker before the third period bell rang. She had cleaned out her locker at the beginning of lunch so that it would be completely empty for her to slip inside.

Yes, she was going to wait him out inside the locker itself. If the space was big enough to fit three freshman, it was big enough for Annabeth.

So she slipped inside the locker and let the door shut. She had asked Thalia to lock it once she finished her lunch (so that letter boy wouldn't have any suspicions) to which she raised an eyebrow to, but agreed without question. She heard the familiar click of her lock after a few minutes when everything started to crash down on her.

She was finally going to meet him. She's finally going to see the face behind the letters. She's finally going to meet the boy who had changed her life.

After waiting what felt like hours, there was still no sign of letter boy. A moment of panic began to wash over her. Where is he? Is he okay? Does he know she's in here? What if she got the time wrong? God that would be awful since there was no way to escape. No matter how well Annabeth plans things, there's always some sort of flaw.

Then she started thinking of what _would_ happen if she met him today. What would she say? What would _he_ say? Will he be angry at her? Will he be relieved that she will now know the truth? What if he wasn't ready to reveal himself yet?

Screw it.

_She_ was ready. She's been ready to meet him for three years and the time is ticking away. Soon enough, they'll be off to university and then what? How could he keep sending her letters then? No. It had to be today. She was going to meet him and thank him and maybe even ki-

Someone was outside the locker.

Annabeth could hear the shuffling of a bag just beyond the metal door that was constricting her. Then, she smelled the all too familiar scent of roses.

It was him.

It was letter boy!

The excitement and anxiousness started bubbling up inside her chest as she heard him fiddling with her lock. How had he known her lock combination anyways? Knowing him, he probably bribed the janitor for it.

She held her breath as she heard the click of the opening lock. She fiddled her fingers in anticipation as he opened the locker door. And there he stood. She gasped.

"HOLY SHIT!" His eyes grew wide as he stumbled back onto the floor, clutching his hand to his chest. "Fucking hell Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She quietly stepped out of the locker and stared at him in shock. The four roses were scattered on the floor; lavender, blue, orange, and now red. His letter was crumpled up in his hand from gripping it so hard. It was most definitely him.

Her letter boy was none other than Percy Jackson.

"It was you" she whispered, still in a state of shock. "It was you all along."

He looked up at her and gave a sheepish smile. His eyes were shining, his face was the same colour of the bright red rose, and yet, all Annabeth could think about was how she had not seen it.

How had she not realized it was him the whole time? From the way he treated her, to the fight in gym class, and for God's sake he was even wearing dark blue converse! She should have known, but she was too blind to see it. She never thought it would be him. He seemed too good for her. Too incredible. Yet, here he is. He was her letter boy all along.

He got up and collected the roses. She could sense his nervousness as he shuffled his feet and wouldn't look at her eyes. Finally, after a long silence he quietly asked "Are you disappointed?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Are you disappointed that it's me?" he clarified. "Did you expect someone else? Someone better?"

She breathed out a laugh and put her hand under his chin so that he would look at her. She smiled reassuringly as his eyes bore into hers. "There is no one that could have been better than you."

"Really?" He grinned at her which was a little lopsided, she noted.

"Really" she confirmed. She then took the flowers and letter from his hand. The fourth rose made her extremely giddy inside. Red, the most popular and well known of all the roses, signifies love.

She opened the letter and held it out to him. "Would you read it to me?"

He paled. "R-Read it? As in _now_? In front of you?"

"Please? It would mean so much to me."

He sighed and took the paper from her hand. "Fine, but only because I can't say no to you." She grinned as he glanced from her to the letter. He took a deep breath and began to read.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_It's been three years now and my feelings for you haven't changed. If anything, they've grown stronger. Ever since I first saw you back in the ninth grade, I knew I was a goner. I'm not ashamed to say that for me, it was love at first sight. _

_You're everything to me Annabeth. You're beautiful, smart, brave, witty, funny, sexy, sweet, caring, compassionate, friendly, and every good adjective in the freaking dictionary combined! _

_This year's rose colour is red, meaning love. I don't know if it's too soon to say this, or even if you feel the same way... But I love you Annabeth. _

_I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you till the ends of the earth. Hell, I would give up blue food for you just to show you how much I freaking love you. And we both know that's saying a lot. _

_I'm sorry it's been four years and you still have no clue who I am. I was just scared. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. That you would take one look at me and regret ever reading my letters. But then I realized that you would never do that. You would never hurt someone that badly. So I made a choice. _

_I love you Annabeth. And that feeling isn't going to change anytime soon. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Percy_

_P.S. Will you be my girlfriend?'_

Once Percy had finished reading, Annabeth's mouth gaped open.

"You were going to reveal yourself?"

Percy huffed out a laugh while scratching nervously behind his neck. "Yeah, I was. Until you kinda scared the shit out of me and ruined my romantic gesture."

Her cheeks burned a deep red. "Sorry about that."

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it. The important thing is that now you know."

"Yeah." There was a long pause surrounding the two before she answered "Yes."

His eyebrows furrowed adorably. "Huh?"

"I'm responding to your question" she laughed. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Percy's eyes grew as wide as saucers and his smile was so large that it reached his eyes.

"YES!" he screamed, as he fist pumped the air. He then wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and spun her around until they were both a dizzy, giggling mess.

He set her back on the ground, but didn't release his grip on her. He leaned his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were flush against each other's and his breath was hot on her face.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you right now?" he whispered.

She smirked. "I'd be pretty offended if you didn't."

He chuckled lightly. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to offend you."

And just like that, after three long years of waiting, they kissed.

They kissed hungrily. One never getting enough of the other. Then the hunger turned to passion as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her with so much love, it made her knees buckle. She kept her lips in sync with his. His warm, soft, lips that just melted her right on the spot. She knew that once their lips touched, she would never get enough of this. Never get enough of him.

And she was right.

After many blissfully long minutes (or hours, neither one could really tell), their kiss slowed down to a slow caress. Eventually, they broke apart for air, but still stared into each other's eyes. Green on grey. Just like how it was meant to be.

"You have no idea," Percy whispered, still trying to catch his breath "how _long_ I've been wanting to do that."

"Me too" she smiled while placing her hand on his cheek.

He leaned into it and placed his own hand above hers. "God, I love you."

She leaned in a placed a light kiss on his lips and whispered "I love you too."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes locking with hers once again.

She nodded. "Really."

He grinned and kissed her again until the ending bell rang. He then took her hand and walked her to the parking lot. People stared and the gossip was sure to spread in a matter of minutes, but Annabeth didn't care. She had Percy. Her letter boy.

And that was all she needed.

~oOo~

Annabeth walked into her apartment completely exhausted.

She was going to wait for Percy to get home so that they could go out to dinner together, but she was just too damn tired. She decided to sneak in a nap before he arrived so she trudged to the bedroom.

She was surprised to find two items laying on her side of the bed.

She smiled as she picked up the white rose and letter that Percy had most likely left for her. Her mind wandered back to years ago, when he would give her a rose every Valentine's Day during their high school life. It was sweet to see that he still thought of those times as well.

She stared at the white rose in confusion though. Weren't these ones associated with marriage? She shrugged away the thought and opened the letter.

_'Dear Annabeth,_

_Will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Percy'_

She gaped at the letter in shock. She then heard the bedroom door open and there he stood, in his work clothes, with a ring and a dozen white roses in hand.

She laughed and tackled him to the ground as they shared their first kiss as fiancés.

And then as husband and wife.

**_Fin._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it! Please feel free to review and leave your comments about the story! Thanks again and I hope you all had an incredible Valentine's Day, even if you spent it alone. If you're like me, still waiting on that special someone, then don't worry. When the time is right, they'll find you. :)**

**P.S. Has anyone seen that new movie 'Endless Love'? It's freaking unbelievable! If you haven't watched it yet, go do it now!**

**P.P.S. I love you all! Until next time fellow demigods!**

**P.P.P.S. I wasn't originally planning this but... THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER POSTED IN PERCY'S POV SOON TO COME! IT WILL BE A SEPARATE ONESHOT POSTED ON MY PROFILE! KEEP AN EYE OUT! **


End file.
